1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel cell systems, and more particularly, to fuel cell stacks and fuel cell systems in which reliability of uniform cooling of stacks is improved.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A fuel cell is a device that generates electric power electrochemically by using fuel (e.g., hydrogen or reformed gas) and oxidizer (e.g., oxygen or air) supplied constantly from outside. The fuel cell directly transforms the fuel and oxidizer into electrical energy through an electrochemical reaction.